


Tamzin Stark and Autumn Barton

by Autzin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autzin/pseuds/Autzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra. They are the cause of everything. They took my best friend and I from our families, experimented on us... controlled us. Made us into monsters. There are things we've both done that neither of us are proud of. They've been around for years, meaning that we probably aren't the only ones. But, we were lucky enough to escape. Maybe we're just that smart, or maybe it was just luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamzin Stark and Autumn Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfic that we have ever actually publish. To be honest i think it's alright but it needs a little bit of work.

Hydra. They are the cause of everything. They took my best friend and I from our families, experimented on us... controlled us. Made us into monsters. There are things we've both done that neither of us are proud of. They've been around for years, meaning that we probably aren't the only ones. But, we were lucky enough to escape. Maybe we're just that smart, or maybe it was just luck.

Luckily enough, a family took us in until the time came when we found our birth parents. And this, this is our time. We'll find our families and destroy Hydra. Together.

Living our lives, trying to act normal isn't as easy as people try to make it seem. It's really hard going through life pretending to be okay when every morning you wake up from a nightmare that Hydra has caused. Tamzin and I will do anything to get our revenge. We'll eventually destroy them. 

I trust Shield enough to do this and I'm pretty sure Tamzin does too. Signing up for Shield took a while longer than we expected, having to be both interviewed by Maria Hill but also the director of Shield, Nick Fury. It went well. We ended up telling them about Hydra and they understood what we had to do. We told them they are using the lives of our friends and family (the ones we got after Hydra) to make us do things we don't ever want to do. 

We gave Shield information about Hydra and after a while they trusted us. Eventually letting us go on missions with other Shield agents. During this, we would give Hydra false information about Shield.

After a couple of missions, it became clear to me,us, we had superpowers. Hydra experimented on us. We told Shield after we found out and they helped us. We ended up training with the new group that Shield put together. Big mistake. The group had most of the trouble makers. It was the best decisions that they could ever make. Well, in my opinion. We are on a team with Spider-man, Nova, Deadpool, PowerMan, Ava, Iron Fist, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and obviously Tamzin and I. 

The first meeting was confusing to say the least because as soon as we stood in the room we saw 2 guys staring at each other. They had shocked expressions trying to understand what's going on.   
"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?!" I shouted, making everyone in the room look at me. I stared at them all and ended up staring at this guy dressed in a blue/red suit, I had fight me eyes. 

"Autumn, language" Tamzin said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back so I would be standing behind her.

"This is bullying!" I shouted again. I looked around the room and everyone's stares are back on the two guys. We learnt that they were both called QuickSilver. But had different first names, Peter and Pietro. 

"You stole my name, imposter" Peter said, or rather, shouted. Pietro looked confused. 

"Me name Pietro" He exclaimed, using broken English.

"I meant QuickSilver." Peter sighed.

"Me name QuickSilver."

"No." Peter stated, dead serious, grabbing Pietro and starting to shake him about. 

"MY NAME IS QUICKSILVER!" 

"no, me quicksilver pls senpai."

Pietro looked sad and eventually started pouting and making dog whines. Peter just looked annoyed.

"We can both be Quicksilver, then" 

"O.K, very good, very nice. Wanda, get book. We write down this."

Wanda grabbed their book and quickly threw it at Pietro's face. 

"There. Facebook"

"what bookface?"

"NO, Facebook"

"Bookface?"

"FACEBOOK"

"Face....novel"

"oh my shitaki mushrooms"

"Everyone shut the fuck up" I say, trying to get on Tamzin's back, piggyback ftw.

"Who's the leader?" I continue, tapping Tamzin to move.

"Pietro" Pietro offers, pointing straight at himself.

"Uh no." Pretty much everyone said except for Tamzin,Wanda and I.

"Yes Pietro"

"No Pietro"

"I vote Pietro. Pietro has very good English" Both Tamzin and I say, high-fiving each other when we ended it at the same time.

"thx" Pietro nods.

"Everyone stop-" Spiderman shouts, grabbing everyone attentions. He must be the actual leader, well that's not gonna happen. Team Pietro all the way. 

"Hammer time?!" Deadpool carries on, kissing Spiderman's cheek in the process. I ship them. I don't care if I've just met them. I ship them. Spideypool is the name.

"I ship them" I whisper to Tamzin tapping her to try and get her to move closer to them but also bringing my head closer to hers so she could actually hear me.

"I do too. I bet they fuck hard. But who's actually on top?" she whisper back, hiking me up. Slowly she started to move me up, trying to keep me on her back whilst moving around the place as quickly as she can.

"I don't know. I would think they alternate between the two of them. I think they should be probably kinky enough"

"Don't kink-shame them, that's rude" she whispered back, hitting my left leg lightly, giggling.

"Kink?" Pietro questions, growing even closer to our faces. We didn't even know he was there. Wow, great spies we are. He started to squeeze all of our faces together. And, I could feel his stupid book on the centre of my back. 

He quickly darts for his book and opens it to write down the word 'kink' in the most beautiful handwriting known to man. His English isn't the best, which was great for me and Tamzin, but his English writing skills are phenomenal. 

"me name kink?" Pietro furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes, Pietro. Yes." Tamzin answers.

"ok."

"Pietro, you're awesome." 

"ok, I don't know what that mean, but ok."

"Kinks ftw." Tamzin and I exclaim.

"STOP KINKSHAMING!" We hear someone scream.

"Daddy kink?" I laugh.

" I will be your daddy." Pietro shouts, proudly.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Yes. Father"

"Yes, Pietro. That's what it means. Totally innocent."

"Call me daddy pls"

"Does he have an incest kink?" Deadpool questions.

"no thx" Pietro shakes his head.

"But daddy, though..." Deadpool frowns.

"Yes, father. Deadpool, me as your father."

"Call me Wade m8."

"Wadepool, Me your father." He claps for himself.

"Close enough." Wade shrugs.

"Call me nana"

"NO."

"Why? it mean daddy"

"No."

"Deadpool I thought you were the kinkiest. You betrayed me!" I cry, into Tamzin's shoulder, bashing my head repeatedly. Tamzin also started crying as well.

"That hurtssssss. STAWPPP!"

Spidey ended up kicking Pietro in the head as soon as he started to make his way towards Wade.

"Spidey you saved me. My hero" Wade exclaimed, grabbing Peter and kissing his cheeks.

Peter sighed, pushing Wade away lightly.

"You can call me Peter you know" Spidey said, turning his face away from the rest of the team. I swear just from the side, i could see the smallest  hints of a blush.

"NO. YOU STOLE MY NAME" Peter cried.

"me name Peter!" Pietro piped up.

"Your name is Pietro, be quiet!"

"P-P-Peter-nana...."

"No. Pietro-tatic"

"No daddy-chan" 

"senpai"

Then there was a pause. A stop. None of us spoke, all of us ended up staring at each other in silence. 

"Well. Well. Well" We all hear turning around to the source of the voice.

"I'm so glad we got scientist's to develop this kind of shit to be able to shut you guys the fuck up" The person coming from the shadows was none other than Director Fury. 

"But I don't have it" Ava chimed in, looking around at everyone that are trying to speak but just literally can't.

"That's because I only activated it on the people that will never shut the fuck up" Nick explained, pretty much looking directly at everyone that surrounded Tamzin and I. This was both QuickSilver's, Deadpool, Spidey, Nova, Tamzin and Me.

This is bullshit. Also, language!


End file.
